The present invention relates to a high-visibility garment for use in hazardous environments.
It is known to deploy high-visibility garments that include light-emitting devices for use in hazardous environments, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,922,516, assigned to the present applicant. However, it has been appreciated that the deployment of active technology of this type can significantly add to the cost of the garment, therefore some organisations may be reluctant to adopt solutions of this type. Furthermore, relatively inexpensive components may become damaged, which could then result in the replacement of the whole garment.